The present invention relates to a device for a firearm which has a barrel supported in a recoil jacket and which is comprised in a tank provided with loading members for the firearm arranged to convey rounds to the firearm from a magazine which is separate from the firearm via the under side of the recoil jacket.
The primary purpose of the invention is, for a weapon arranged on a tank, to provide protection for vital parts of the firearm during the major portion of the time the tank is in use. Through the invention, it will be possible to achieve a very high protective effect at the firearm, which need be neglected only during a very short period of time at the moment when the actual ramming takes place.